The Notebook
by ILikeMySitar9
Summary: Roxas only wants to continue to admire his teacher from afar, scribbling down in his Notebook when the mood strikes. But what happens when his book goes missing? One Sora with a need to get his eyeballs scrubbed out and a Roxas who needs to come clean to his handsome teacher! M for language and slight yaoi! AkuRoku, SoRiku, all that jazz!


**I know I havn't updated anything in forever, so I wrote this for you guys! Nothing special or even review worthy, just something to hold you guys over until I can get the chapters done. I got sick two days ago, and I've been dealing with some spectacular life problems :/ Well, here this is! I hate being all moepy and sad with you guys, so, read!**

I scrunch my nose as I look over the sketch.

"His eyes are way more cat like than that…" I mutter to myself as I erase one of the many curved lines staining the once pure white paper. I fix the details on the eye with an unknown smile on my face. Drawing has always calmed me. It focuses all my energy and concentration on perfecting my sketches until they are exactly how I want them. Each and every one of them has to be perfect, or else it was a waste of my time to try and bring my fantasies to paper.

At least if I draw them out in my notebook, then I can always have the belief that maybe by some stroke of luck, I can look back on these drawings and gain the courage to show them to my crush. Yes, it may sound a bit juvenile that I'm putting my faith in a stupid little notebook, but a blond can hope, can't he? A sudden nudge to my foot makes me look over at the brown haired teen sitting next to me.

"Aku alert." I nod and in one swift movement I flip the page to a set of month old notes. As I hear a set of foot steps approach my desk, I quickly look up while plastering my well practiced Teachers Pet smile on my face. I find Mr. Aku walking down my aisle, looking over students work and occasionally giving a supportive grin. One that makes my heart melt every time I see it. I unconsciously stare at my strange red haired professor with a love stuck grin as he looks over the brown haired teens work, offering a few words of advice.

Why are you so…..perfectly wonderful? Mr. Aku turns to me, his emerald green eyes sparkling under the crappy florescent lights. He stops and looks over my notes, causing my heart to pick up speed and a light pink to dust over my cheeks. Damn, I really need to control that blushing thing… He flicks his eyes up to me with a smirk gracing his thin lips. He places a hand on my desk and leans in close, making me slide back into my wooden chair as my heart pounds like a jackhammer.

"These are last months notes, Mr. Roku. I suggest you pay attention if you wish to pass my class." And with that, he stands back up to his full height and continues onto the next student, leaving me to my work. The brown haired teen nudges me again, waggling his eyebrows. I roll my eyes and I sit up, quietly laughing.

"Shut it Sora. Let me see your notes…"

"Shit shit sh- SORA!" I just about tackle the brown haired teen to the floor, making him squeal out of fright. After some pushing and clawing, he finally detaches me from his small body with a frantic glare.

"What the hell was that?!" I grip his shoulders with fear running laps in my stomach.

"I left my notebook in Aku's class!" Sora rolls his eyes as he sits up, pushing me off of him as students walk by without a second glance.

"So? It's full of notes, dummy." I shake my head wildly as I shake him back and forth.

"Not my English notebook, THAT Notebook!" Sora's eyes widen as he finally realizes the situation.

"You left your Notebook?! In _Aku's_ class?!" I nod again, my nails digging in his shoulders.

"How?!" I shake my head frantically as I shrug my shoulders.

"H-He asked to talk to be after class and I left my notebook on the desk! He started talking to me about grades and stuff before pushing me out of the room! I didn't even figure out that I left my notebook in his class until this morning! I was so wrapped up in trying to get today's assignment caught up I didn't catch it missing! What am I supposed to do?! It's not like I can ask for it back!" Sora quickly taps his fingers on his head as he thinks.

"Try saying it was someone else's?" I shake my head again with a sigh.

"No, it has our names plastered everywhere, and, some, pictures of us… And, one or two stories…." Sora groans loudly as he falls back on the hard floor.

"You're screwed." I growl in frustration as I try not to throttle Sora's neck.

"Come _on_, think harder! There has to be _something_ we can do!"

"How about you join the rest of the class, Mr. Roku." We slowly look over to see Mr. Aku standing in the doorway of his classroom, half the class peaking over from their desks to see what the commotion was. Oh. Shit….

"R-Right away Mr. Aku." Sora pushes me off with cheesy smile before bolting past the leering teacher, leaving me with Aku. He offers a hand, which I timidly take. He helps me off the floor before ushering me inside, dusting off my back.

"Now, we can finally start class." But before I can even take a step, his hand dusts over my butt, giving it a pinch before leaving to his desk. I flush dark red as I hold in a squeak, hurriedly racing to my desk. I had to have been imagining….

I _had_ to have been! Maybe it was an accident? Yeah, a small accident! I quietly sit for the rest of class, trying to pay attention to Aku's lesson. If I ever forgot my notebook at home, I would no doubt be giving my un-divided attention to my attractive teacher. But he _looks_ he keeps giving me makes it really hard to concentrate… They're not angry looks, more like, hunger. Not the kind when it's lunchtime, but the kind that Riku gives Sora in gym class.

I nervously look away and listen to Sora's ramblings once more, getting my jumbled emotions in check. Only five minutes left and he hasn't called me to his desk. I think I'm in the clear! Students start packing up as he finishes his lecture, excitedly chatting about the weekend. I quickly put my things together as Sora gives me a relived grin.

"He would have said something to you by now, so I think you're alright! Maybe a janitor picked it up and threw it away?" I stand with my things with a frown.

"I can only hope…" But even if it was thrown out, there goes all of my work... My blisters, my racing thoughts as I try to capture each one on the thin paper, and each wonderful stroke of the wrist as I fall into my own special world.

All of it _gone_. Thankfully, the shrill sound of the bed rings thought the school, making students rush to the door. Me and Sora attempt to sneak by Mr. Aku, who is currently reading something very intently, his glasses perched on his nose. Almost there! As my foot touches the doorway, I bolt out of the class and straight to the dorms, hiding in shame for the rest of my life. Well, that's what I _wanted_ to do. But as soon as I rose from my seat, Mr. Aku locks his dark green eyes on me with a steeled look set in place.

"Mr. Roku, I need to speak with you for a minute." Shit. Sora pats my head supporting before heading to the door, expecting that a thumbs up is supposed to lift my spirits. Little bastard… I thickly swallow as I wander to the front of the class, my heart racing.

"Y-Yes Mr. Aku?" He waits until the last student is out the door before collecting his things, making me even more nervous.

"I'm not sure if you are aware, but your grades have been slipping terribly in my class. Every other class is a solid A or B, but you have a solid D in my class. Is it something that I'm doing wrong, or are you just not paying attention? Everyone else is having no trouble viewing that material, only you." …Grades? He want's to talk about _grades_?

"N-No, it's not you Mr. Aku. I've been distracted, and I'm sorry for not paying attention." He takes off his glasses, making his emerald eyes sparkle under the lights as he looks up at me with genuine concern.

"Is everything okay in your home life, Roxas? I know I'm just an English teacher with weird hair, but I'm always here for you if you need to talk about something that's going on." I stand in shock at the teacher's kind words. He, he really does care…. I shake my head with a smile.

"Nothing is wrong, Mr. Aku. Is there anything I can do to raise my grade so I don't end up getting killed by my mom? Joking, of course. " He laughs quietly before nodding.

"Only one option. To be tutored every weekend and a few hours after school each day. It won't be taking away from your personal life, I promise you." I think I would have rather been yelled at for the drawings…

"O-Okay, then. Are we going to be studying here, or at my dorm?" Mr. Aku stands from his desk before guiding me out of the room, flicking the lights off and shutting the door behind us.

"My house, actually." …..M-Mr. Aku's _house_?! Some _please_ pinch me! I get to be _alone_, with _Mr. Aku_, for the better part of the rest of the _year_!

"Is that alright with you?" I quickly shake my head with a smile.

"It's more than alright!" Shit, that sounded so stupid! But Mr. Aku only lets a grin slip on his face as we enter the parking lot. This is going to be awkward…

Truthfully, it wasn't so awkward. He let me ask questions about his personal life, like how he became a teacher and what his goals in life are. A bonus is that he's totally single with only a husky to spend his days with! One downside. As we rode in the car, Mr. Aku kept giving me 'the look' all the way there. I _think_ it was the look. It might be my pitiful mind playing mean tricks on my like my cousin Vanitis does.

At least we had music to listen too… But I have to admit; I'm starting to like 'the look'. Even if it may or may not have happened. We finally pull into a small, peaceful looking house with blue shutters and a cute yellow paint job.

"Your house looks, so unlike you Mr. Aku." Aku laughs while cutting the engine.

"So I've been told. Oh, and call me Axel when we're alone like this." Axel, huh?

"Alright, Axel." He grins at me before we leave the car, finding the weather to be perfect. I close my eyes as the summer breeze ruffles my golden spikes, making a smile grace my lips. It's all so perfect… I finally open my eyes at the sound of a door being unlocked to find Axel softly smiling at me, a strange emotion lying in his eyes.

"Coming?" I smile back and I walk over to the open door. "Yeah, I was just enjoying the weather." Axel chuckles as he leads me inside, shutting the door behind him.

"You seem to live for this time of day." I laugh as he ushers me to the small loveseat in the spacious living room, decorated nicely with pictures of family and friends hanging on the wall with a nice sized TV sitting across from a coffee table. I take off my shoes and follow along, squishing my toes in the plush cream carpet.

"I've always enjoyed the summer. Getting to be outside instead of being cramped in a room lit with fake lights, eating chilled, creamy ice cream while the breeze makes the scattered leaves float in the air, as if gravity itself had been lifted." Axel suddenly clamps his hands on my shoulders, his face lit up happily.

"Write that down! Here's pen and paper!" He shoves a notepad with a pen at me, and I take it with confusion.

"Uh, why?" He places his finger on my lips with a playful glare.

"No talking, just write!" I slowly start writing down what I just said, slightly nervous about having him stare at me as my hand moves across the paper. Maybe he really hasn't seen my journal. I mean, any other person who would find something like a notebook full of explicit pictures and stories would freak out on the creator and probably kick their ass.

But Axel's so calm and collected about having me here, so I'm guessing he didn't find the notebook. I guess I really don't have anything to worry about then! Well, except for the fact that I'm going to be alone with Axel for almost half of the school year from now on until I get my grades up and that my work is probably in ashes right now… Might as well try to make the best of the situation…. I finish writing down my words and I show it to Axel.

"What's the whole point of writing that down?" Axel takes it and reads it over with joy.

"I teach an English class, Roku. I _crave_ for my students to do their best when writing creatively like this! But you, I have trouble getting you to write from the heart. Your writings, they always end up sounding so mechanical and bland. But what you just said, it was pure imagination! I wish you could always write like what you just did…" I blush at his compliment as I nervously lace my hands together.

"I love to write, I really do. It's just, I don't know why I can't seem to get want I really want to say on paper…" Axel studies my face, his beautiful green eyes wandering wherever he can see.

"Maybe you need the right inspiration." He whispers, making me look up at him with a frown.

"But where am I going to find inspiration that will make my writing suddenly A material?" Axel bursts up from the couch, causing me to jump in fright.

"I've got it! What better inspiration than having our sessions outside? We can make all sorts of food, I can bring out some pencils and notebooks, and I can even dig out my old blanket!" I giggle at his enthusiasm as he pulls me form the couch.

"You want to have a picnic during our study session?" Axel drags me into the kitchen before digging out pots and pans with a grin stuck on his handsome features. I sit at the small island as I watch Axel raid the fridge, feeling comfortable around the slightly mad teacher.

"You want to have a picnic to help spark my inspiration?" Axel pulls out of the fridge with an armful of ingredients with a foil package hanging from his mouth. I laugh while resting my head on my crossed arms, making a blush dusts across his tattooed cheeks.

"You're crazy. But, good crazy." Axel look away in embarrassment with red stained cheeks. You know, he's really cute when he blushes. Actually, when he's away from school, he finally lets his true side show. I like seeing him like this…

"What are you doing just sitting there? Come, help me cook!" He pulls me off the chair, making me laugh in joy as he presses play on a nearby stereo.

"Now, hand me that bag of flower!"

After creating a monster of a mess in the cramped kitchen, we collapse against the counter in exhaustion as the food remains on the stove, cooked to perfection.

"Who knew cooking could be so tough?" I nod as I wipe off some sweat from my forehead, catching some flour in the process.

"That happens when you have no idea what a piece of chicken looks like when it's not totally black. You're lucky I was here to save the food, or else we would had to have ordered pizza or something." Axel laughs as he looks down at me.

"You really saved my ass there, Roku." I shake my head as I playfully elbow him in the side.

"Hey, I get to call you Axel, so it's only fair that you get to call me Roxas." His face softens as he stands from counter, his eyes staring back into mine as I grin up at him.

"Roxas..." He whispers, as if trying it out for the first time.

"The one and only." I tease, examining the pieces of flour and other ingredients stuck to his face. Instead of responding with grin or a laugh, he grips the counter, trapping me with his arms as he leans in, a peaceful expression frozen on his face. I blush as he nears, my heart racing at the close proximity of my handsome teacher.

"M-Mr. Aku," Axel leans in closer, his hot breath washing over my face as he cups my hip with his hand, bringing us closer together.

"It's Axel." I find myself struggling to keep my eyes open as his breath mingles with mine. Shit, he smells really _good_. I lean into his embrace, my arms slowly winding around his neck as I finally let my eyes slide shut.

He's going to kiss me…. He tightens his arms around my waist, pulling me to his muscular chest as his nose bumps mine. He's going to kiss me, and I want him to…. His lips brush against my cheek, gently pressing his lips to the soft skin before going to my ear.

"I have your notebook."

Or not. My eyes fly open as my insides get coated in freezing ice water, my heart completely stopping as a gasp escapes my mouth. Axel pulls away with a slight frown as I only gape at him like a dying fish. He knows everything now… All the pictures I drew, the explicit stories I've written, _everything_. My whole private world has been opened to the one I was desperately trying to hide it from… What is there to look forward to now? No more staying up late working on my drawings that pulled me from reality, creating perfect scenes that in my heart I knew would never happen, but still put a smile on my face. That notebook was not just a simple book filled with lines and blank pages.

Its very _existence_ gave me a purpose in life. But now, it's _soiled_. Foreign hands have touched it, the pages crudely flipped through as heart shattering comments were sent down like bulleted rain, causing tears in the fragile paper with hours of work etched into the lines. My world is _broken_. If I could move, I would run. If I could speak, I would scream. If I could do _anything_, I would turn back the clock so I could have avoided this disaster. I _can_ move, I _can_ speak, but I can't turn back time...

"Grab the food and come with me, Roku. I need to talk to you about this, but that doesn't mean I'm letting the food go to waste." I feel myself mechanically nod before grabbing the rest of the food and following the tall teacher though the back screen door. I don't want to talk about this. I want to go _home_. How can I even stand looking at the very person who defiled my notebook?

All my thoughts and feelings that connect straight to my heart, now cut apart with a rusty knife. Yes, I had some pictures and a story or two about me and Mr. Aku, but it was only a small part of what was in that notebook. It had _everything_. My hopes and dreams, every nightmare I've had since moving away from home… That notebook was apart of me. But now, I don't even know if I can stand to look at it anymore…..

"Set the plates down here." I find myself standing in the middle of Axel's secluded backyard, a tall fence bordering around the large area with a wooden deck attached to the small house. He lays down a thin blanket before moving the food on it, glancing up at me.

"Roku?" I shake my head as I set the plates of food down.

"You wanted to talk, now talk…" I sit on the blanket and I tuck my knees to my chest, creating a force field around myself as I set my chin on my knees. He can talk, but I won't answer. Even if I do love my teacher, platonic or not, I will always hold hatred for him looking through my notebook. I barley resister the sigh coming from him as he sits crossed legged, suddenly looking tired. Oh sure, act like he's the victim.

"Roxas, I should warn you about something." I glare at my laces as I tuck into myself even further.

"I already know what you're gonna say. 'This behavior is highly inappropriate for a student! Your notebook is going straight to the principal young man, and I am requesting for you to transfer classes! Blah, blah, blah…' I don't give a _shit_ about what you 'Have to warm me about.' Just leave me alone and I'll be gone by morning." Axel cocks his eyebrow at me as he scoots the food closer to him.

"I was _going_ to say that there's a hundred pound dog flying at you..." I glare over at his stupid grinning face.

"Wha-" But before I can even finish, I end up looking like a dumb ass as I get tackled by a red blob of fat and tongue, one which is currently slobbering over my face. I squeal in surprise as large paws keep me pinned to the ground as two bright green eyes stare back at me, a tongue lolling out a furry muzzle. Fantastic… I sigh and I push the dog off so I'm able to sit up.

"So this is Lea, huh?" The red husky pants as he sits on my lap, giving me a goofy smile as he licks my cheek. I crack a smile as I rub his pointed ear with a laugh.

"You're just a big fur ball, aren't you?" He barks happily before wagging his curly tail wildly, making me giggle again.

"Well aren't you playful…"

"I got him when he was a puppy. I found him in a box one night as I was walking home, and he was the last one left. So, I took him home with me. Ever since then he's been a ball of fluff and joy, happily cuddling with me as I watch old Disney movies and cry into my pizza over how sad Hercules is. But you didn't hear that from me." He teasingly winks at me, but I go back to glaring.

"Why?" He stops smiling, instead going for a confused look.

"Why what?" I clench my fists in Lea's red fur as I narrow my eyes; my heart radiating pains of anger flood my body.

"Why did you read my notebook?" His confused look vanishes and is replaced with that teacher stare he always has on in the classroom.

"You left it on your desk after you left. I saw it, and I was interested on seeing what you've been so interested with during class." I shield away from him as I curl into a ball again.

"That doesn't give you any fucking right to read it!" I all but yell at him.

"Now you _fucking_ know! Now give it back and I'll be on my merry way!" He sighs and runs a hand through his hair.

"Roxy, it's-"

"_Don't call me that_!" I scream at him as I clench my fists. I don't care if he's a teacher or not. I don't care if he was the president! He has no right to be treated with respect for what he did…

"You went though my _world!_ It wasn't just some stupid pictures I drew, it held so much more than that! But since you've gone through it, I'd say you know all about it. Now that you found it, I'm guessing you want to report me? Humiliate me in front of the school as you read through my stories?" He shakes his head, guilt evident in his green eyes as he crawls closer to Lea and me, who is currently leaning on me in attempt to cheer me up.

"None of those, I swear! I just want one thing, and I promise I won't tell a soul." I glare over at the teacher as I shrink against Lea.

"What? To rip up my journal? Burn it maybe? Spit it out al- _mmnf_?!" I stare back into the dark green eyes currently connected to soft lips that are pressing against mine in a sloppy kiss. I try to pull away in surprise, but he quickly cups the back of my head and presses his lips against mine with a silent, pleading stare. I sigh through my nose before rolling my eyes and giving in.

Damn it, stay mad! I wrap my arms around his neck and I pull him closer, making him smile against my lips. Our lips start to move in unison, going from sloppy and unpleasant to warm and passionate.

He read your journal! I let my eyes fall close as he deepens the kiss, my spine becoming like jelly.

He doesn't care! He's doing this to put the blame on _you_! His tongue prods my plump lips, making me crack open my eyes as I try to pull away. I go to pull away, but the sudden pinch on my ass makes me gasp in surprise. He takes no time in thrusting his tongue in my mouth, his fingers digging into my blonde hair so I can't pull away.

Stop kissing him! He-

_Shut up_.

I move my hands to his shirt, starting to tug on it as I lean backwards. I let him rest me on the ground, giving him better access to my mouth. After a bit of exploring, he finally caresses my tongue with his.

"Mha, mhhn…" I blush at the throaty moan, causing him to press against me harder with a feral growl. We start heatedly make out, tongues battling, hands grabbing, and moans mixing with each other. Lungs aching, tongues raw, and bodies heated. After a few more seconds of going without air, I finally nip his slick tongue as I crack my ecstasy filled eyes open. He takes the hint and he pulls away, but not before placing a sweet kiss on my lips.

"Your dumb." I whisper against his lips as I wipe away the mixed saliva coming out from the corner of my mouth. He chuckles, his green eyes sparkling in happiness.

"Now, doesn't this remind you of a certain scene? I think I saw it somewhere in a certain journal….." I look away in embarrassment, my anger dwindled down. It was earth shattering to know that he read my notebook, but maybe I can trust him to keep it a secret? I mean, why else would he give me a heart-stopping kiss?

"You, you won't tell anyone about it, right?" He brushes away my bangs with a smile.

"The notebook or that fact that I just made out with my student?" I bite my lip as I give him a hopeful stare.

"Both?" He laughs, his hand trailing down my side with a wink.

"Consider it done, Roku." I shake my head as I grip his shirt, pulling him down again with a smirk on my bruised lips.

"It's Roxy." He grins at me before placing a hot kiss on my lips.

"Roxy…"

"The one and only." I tease as I slide my hands on his covered chest, lightly pushing. He chuckles as he sits up again, pulling me up along with him. I pick out some leaves from my hair as I look around at all the delicious food.

"We'd better get eating before all this food goes to waste." I look up with a smile, but in return a lust filled smirk.

"Something wrong?" He lunges forward, making me squeal in fear as he pins me to the ground yet again. I think he has a thing for the floor…

"I think I'll enjoy my dessert first."

"Call me if you see Roxas, okay Riku?" The sliver haired man nods before placing a sweet kiss on my lips.

"I promise. See you love." I wave him off with a sigh before unlocking our door. Roxas has been missing ever since class got out! Nobody's seen him in hours, and Riku doesn't have a clue where he is. My last hope is that Roxas is hiding out in the dorm… I close the door behind me while shucking my converse and putting away my shoulder bag on the floor, next to the coat rack.

"Roxas?" I call out, hoping for a response. But instead, I get the faint sound of groaning.

"Roxas?!" I yell out, louder this time. I follow the strange sounds, listening to the strangled groans and cries, the spurts of laughter and the occasional victorious war cry. I find myself standing before Roxas's bedroom door, finding the sounds coming from inside.

"Hey, knock it off! You keep riding me ass!" I blush as I cover my mouth with a blush settling in. Is Roxas…?

"Then get moving, turtle's butt!" He _is!_

_Smack_.

"Why would you refer me to a turtle's ass?!" The other male laughs, causing a sudden crashing noise to quickly follow. Damn it, what's he doing in there?! Sounds of sucking and something wet reverberates though the door, making me pull a face. Nasty! I burst into his room, ready to give him hell for making me worry and having sex without telling me.

But alas, nothing ever goes as planned. I find the Mario Kart sound track happily playing on his TV, with two controllers left in a pile at the end of his messy bed being untouched for the time being. The bed creaks under the occupant's weight, which currently is holding Roxas pinning down Mr. Aku. Their tongues reside in each other's mouths, making slurping noises as Aku's hands continue to roam my best friends legs and ass, causing very interesting things to come from Roxas's mouth.

I quickly cover my now burned eyes with an unintelligible squeal, making the noises and creaking come to a halt. The only thing making a single, awkward sound is the damn Mario Kart music. I move my fingers aside so I can catch Roxas scrambling off my English teacher, who in return tries to keep the stream of curse words from reaching the whole campus.

"What the hell is going on?!" I yell at the two of them as they try to regain their composure. Roxas grips the sheets with a dark blush as he looks away from meeting my eyes.

"A-Axel tutors me now. A-And, he found my notebook, but he said he wouldn't tell anyone, t-then he kissed me, t-then we went here after studying and kissing some more to p-play games. T-Then he pushes me off the road and called me a turtles butt a-and, we kissed some more…." He mutters as his face flushes with embarrassment, not a single place on his skin red from blushing so hard. Except, for the hickey's covering his neck… Grroooss…

"You call him _Axel_ now?" I state in shock. Axel sits up quickly, seeming more like a teenager than an adult who teaches college students.

"I can promise you Sora, Roxas is completely safe from being expelled or harmed from the school due to our relationship! If anyone finds out I'll make sure to take all the blame." Roxas tugs on Axel's hand at hearing this, sending him a soft, tender smile.

"You would do that for me…?" Axel smiles back, bringing their clasped hands closer to his lips.

"Of course I would. My life isn't complete without you having a wonderful, successful life. I love you too much to let your beautiful mind go to waste, Roxy." Ok, even _I_ have to be heartless not to aw at that! Roxas's eyes glisten with happiness as he merely shakes his head.

"Dummy…"

**Idea's are crap, it's obvious that some parts are like other stories I've written. It's one of those pieces that just contain some true thoughts and feelings. Well, it's based off my emotions if anyone has ever found my flashdrive, or any of my stories. So, yeah~ Based off an old RP that was long ago quit!**


End file.
